Microfabrication techniques used to generate structures in microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) generally involve direct patterning of the material layer into which a MEMS structure is formed. Methods used include photolithography, laser etching, plasma etching, focused ion-beam writing, electron-beam writing, and the like. These processes can consume immense time. Photolithography, for example, requires complicated masking procedures and precise control of the etching rates of various etchants. Other methods, such as focused ion-beam writing, laser etching, and electron-beam writing, largely obviate the need for complex masking procedures. Nevertheless, using these techniques to direct-write a MEMS structure into a material layer can still require immense time because of the quantity of matter that must be ablated from the material layer.